Muggle Studies
by ArtemisGrim
Summary: The muggle world and the magical world collide, when a muggle, named Will Casper, is requested to teach wizards in a new, mandatory, Muggle Studies class. Why is he there and what will the students of Hogwarts learn from him?
1. Chapter 1

"The Man who did not Belong"

There was a man walking toward Hogwarts, with a curious gleam in his eye. He wasn't any sort of magical man as he didn't hold a wand, or was a breed of any kind of creature besides human. Harry and his friends have been raised to refer to his kind as a muggle, but what was a muggle doing walking toward a school strictly only for the magical arts? Surely he probably stumbled upon the castle by accident, or pushed his nose too far into things he shouldn't. No. It wasn't any of those things. The truth is, he was invited, by the Ministry of Magic themselves. Why you ask? Well hold you're horses, because you are going to find out.

He was a tall sort of man, not too tall, but just enough to tower over some. He had dark brown hair, which was greying slightly, showing off his age. His green eyes were old and dull, the color fading for years of wear and abuse. Before he came, he was told to come in with the robes and clothes they sent him. A dark green velvet cloak and ancient looking clothes under. Probably something from the middle ages but he would rather not pretend to be something he wasn't, so instead he came in his modern grey trousers, shiny black shoes, and white button down, tucked underneath his brown leather belt. The dark green tie he wore, sporting the house he was placed under, was loosely tied under his collar. He wondered, if he was a "muggle" then why would he have to be placed into a house?

He was told that the school is separated by these houses. There is a red house, called the Gryffindor's, and they were known to hold the brave and the heroic, which is why their insignia is a lion. The yellow house holds the Hufflepuffs, gentle, loving students, and their insignia is a badger. The blue house holds the Ravenclaws, wise and gifted with knowledge, their insignia is a the eagle, and finally there is his house. The green house holds the Slytherins. He was told many things about this house, bad things, and so his reluctance should be understandable. This was a dark house, to his understanding, full of bullies and wizards destined to eventually fall into the dark arts. He didn't understand why would they have such a house in the school, if they were practically expected to fail, or worse, but more importantly. What were trying to say, by placing him in this house? Was it just by chance, were they trying to send him a message, or are they planning to use him for this house? Whatever the reason, he didn't complain. They say they house you to where you belong, and if he really belongs with the Slytherins then, by God, he was going to wear it proudly.

His whole life, he had never seen a castle. He had planned, one day, to travel to Europe and see them but he never had a chance and let me tell you, no pun intended, he was enchanted. It was as big as he imagined any castle would be, and more magical then Walt Disney, himself, could have ever conjured up. It was definitely something worth traveling for. Mostly, he could have gone his whole life never knowing magic actually existed. Makes him wonder about the rest of the world and thin line between truth and fiction. As he stares at his new home, with a bit of reluctance, he now realizes all of it was real and through all the years he has spent studying history and science, he didn't know a damn thing about this planet, and the things it holds. Now is his time to find out.

He took a deep breath, gripping his beat up, grey leather briefcase, entering the school with his chest out and his chin raised high, mentally preparing himself for what he may find and the adventures he may encounter. Knowing the students and other staff may be suspicious of him, he prepared himself for what he will say when they ask him who he is and that is, "My name is Will, Will Casper, and I am a teacher." Not a muggle, or non-magical creature. He will not respond to any of those labels, but teacher, professor, or Mr. Casper, because that's who he is.

At the doors he was greeted by an old woman with a stern and authoritative glare. "You must be Mr. Casper," she says, her voice as harsh as her eyes.

"Yes, and you are Professor Mcgonagall" Will says raising his hand for her to shake, but she merely just stared at his gesture unknowingly and turned, leaving the poor man hanging.

Will followed her as she rushed inside the castle and up a very grand staircase, "You must understand Mr. Casper. Such a thing has never been done. No muggle, not even muggle parents, has ever stepped foot inside this castle, so please be patient with me in this awkward position."

He tried to keep up, distracted by the amazing detail and architect of the building. Mcgonagall finally stopped in her haste, causing Will to collide with her. "Sorry," he apologized as they recovered from the impact. She stared at him with more indifference that he thought possible, with someone you've just met.

"My job is to watch a whole school full of students who are only beginning to learn how to grasp their abilities. Now I must also watch a muggle, who has no magical abilities what so ever, unable to protect himself from the dangers of wizard normality. Do you understand my frustration?"

Will just nodded his head, understanding completely what she means.

"Then please Mr. Casper, follow the rules exactly. I have them all written down for you in this list. Here is also a list of students attending your classes and the schedules of which you will be teaching. I don't know why Albus's last wishes were for you to teach here, but he must have a reason." She calls over another staff, and that's when Will realizes she'll be leaving him, "Now I have too much work to do, so I'll hand you over to Professor Snape. Please. Please. Please. Do not give me reason to speak with you again." At that, she turned so all he could see was her back as she disappeared behind some doors.

Balancing the folders, and his briefcase in his arms, he saw Professor Snape and proceeded to hold out his hand for him to shake, but once again the gesture was ignored, and Snape just turned in silence. Will followed again, admittedly annoyed by the lack politeness this school seemed to have. It was then he wondered if they were treating him like this because he was a muggle. He should have seen this coming. It was obvious to him, they thought they were above him. Well he was going to show them wrong. He doesn't know who this 'Albus' is, but if he really was the one who requested his attendance, then he was going to stay, no matter how people would treat him.

Professor Snape lead him through hallways, and down stairs. Meanwhile, Will eyed his new home curiously. Occasionally he would stop to say hello, to some of the talking paintings, or over exaggerate in his surprise when some of the stairs would move, making Snape impatient and annoyed. _Hey_, Will thought, _You should have shook my hand. _In truth, Will was a bit of a trouble maker and was giving in to his curiosity more than he knew appropriate, for revenge of the lack of hospitality. Eventually, he dropped the act when they finally reached his room. "Dinner will be held in the Great Hall. We will expect you to dine with us as we introduce you to the students." Snape's voice was like a deep moan. Something you'd expect from a ghost or a slow turtle. "Please make yourself at home and welcome to Hogwarts." The lack of enthusiasm in his voice made the greeting sound fake, but Will accepted it anyway. I guess it didn't matter how it sounded, Will expected some kind of manners, and was happy when it was finally given.

When Snape shut the door behind him, and Will was finally alone, he decided to take a look around his new room. It was quite large, there was a large glass window, taking up most of the wall, and giving him an amazing view of a dark misty lake. His bedding were made of very fine silks and velvet, the color of his house, and he owned a large book case, over flowing with books. Though as he took a look into them, he found they were spell and potion books, and gave up on them completely. The potion books did capture his interest for a moment longer, but then he realized he would need a wand for potions too, and his curiosity died. It took until he was done packing, and the hour of dinner for Will to, kind of, settle in. It was still allot to take in but it would be a lie if he said he wasn't excited for it. In fact, if this were merely a dream, may he never wake up.

READER'S NOTE:

Okay so, I'm trying something new and it may be a little bit confusing but please tell me you at least understand that he is a muggle going to teach Hogwarts. If you understand that at least, then I didn't fail too much. If you have more questions like why is he there and what is he teaching, then that's normal. I expected and hoped for it. Anyway, please tell me what you think and please REVIEW! (Also, I'm aware that Snape died, but I didn't have the heart to keep him dead, so just pretend his death never happened. Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

"SURPRISE!"

It was their first dinner back and already Hermione Granger had that look on her face. It was a "I have a secret and I wanna tell the whole world" face and if her expression wasn't enough to give it away, her extreme fidgety behavior was a clear sign something was up. Harry is her friend and Ron frikkin loves her, of course the two boys know they should ask, but with all that's happened the year before, they just hoped it wasn't something too big. After a couple of glances and meaningless small talk, she finally gave up, throwing down her fork. "You would never believe what I over heard in Professor McGonagall's office today."

"What were you doing in her office anyway?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry nodded his head with equal curiosity. "School hasn't even started yet," Harry said, "It's not possible for you to already receive awards, if class hasn't even began."

"If you both must know," Hermione began, "I was looking for Professor McGonagall to make sure my grades weren't affected by last year's..." she stumbles upon the memory, "...field trip, but that's not what I found out!" Her voice grew immediately excited for that last part and this grabbed Harry and Ron's attention.

She leans in so only they could hear, "Have you heard about our mandatory 'muggle studies' class?"

The two of them nod their heads in dismay. For Harry it was a good chance for him to ace an easy class, but he came to Hogwarts so he can escape the world which made him feel like a freak. He knew he didn't belong there and for a long time he blamed it mostly on his abusive family. For Ron, it was a chance for his father to blab non stop about things he honestly didn't care about. Ron was a wizard, why would he need to bother himself about muggle things?

They continued to mope about the subject as Hermione continued. "Well I heart about our new teacher and let's just say he's a REAL expert in Muggle Studies."

"Nobody can be worse than my father," Ron complained, "It's his passion to learn about their culture."

Hermione merely laughed at his ignorance. "You can say our new teacher..." she paused trying to find the right words, "Let's just say, it may not be his passion, but it's definitely his life."

Harry watched her suspiciously as Ron wanted to drop the subject completely. It would relieve Ron to know Hermione decided to surprise her friends when the answer is revealed to them at the natural time, but Harry would have none of that. He could tell what she knew, it was big, and he wanted to know. "So are you going to tell us or was that it?" Harry asked, pointing a spoon at her.

She smiled, her lips sealed as if they were welded together.

"C'mon Hermione," Harry began to complain, "You brought it up. Now out with it!"

She was happy he asked, because she just couldn't contain herself. "It's about our new teacher. He's a-"

Interrupted by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, "Attention! Attention students! Please settle down, I have an announcement to make," Hermione leaned back into her chair, once again sealing her lips shut. Harry smiled at her impatiently as Ron continued to gorge his meal. The whole hall grew silent as they waited to listen to what their new Headmaster had to say, "Now let me begin by saying welcome back to all of you. I am aware we are little more than crowded due to last years..." McGonagall had trouble bringing up the past as Hermione did, and just like her, she took a deep breath and continued strongly, "events, but we still have more than enough time to make up what we lost."

I wouldn't be surprised if you were confused. You must understand. When the school was attacked, they canceled all classes and did their best protect the students from harm. Originally they were going to shut down the school temporarily but because some muggle born students had no where else to go, which was safe, they decided it was best to keep them for their own protection. In short everyone had to repeat that year. Still they accepted first students, this year, as well. McGonagall felt it wouldn't be fair for new talented wizards to lose the opportunity to go to a great school. Despite what they had all faced, Hogwarts is a great school, filled with very talented witch and wizards. "With that settled," she continued, her voice bouncing off the walls, "I would like to introduce your new Self Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Charles Igor."

The man stood up as all the students clapped. Charles was also a tall man, very tall. Taller than Will at least and had a dark gleam in his eye, but he was very skinny and very pale. Still something menacing made him seem giant like, and made the back of your neck hairs stand straight. He was even more brooding than Snape, which says something.

"I would also like to introduce your new Muggle Studies teacher Mr. William Casper." Will was caught off guard. He understood he was going to be introduced but he didn't know he'd have to stand and drown in the spot light. Hesitantly he stood, showing off his very muggle-like wardrobe, giving the students a nod, a smile and a wave. "For those of you who are unaware. Mr. Casper is in fact..." she paused again, taking another deep breath and giving Will a more sympathetic glance. He nodded. His stare seemed to say 'Continue. I'd rather they know the truth.' and so she did. "Mr. Casper is a muggle."

This set off fire amongst the students. Suddenly order was a thing of the past, as the students gossiped amongst each other in shock, occasionally glancing back at the man as if he were a one man freak show. Harry and Ron simultaneously turned their heads toward Hermione in one quick fluent motion, staring at her in disbelief. She smiled at them knowingly.

"Settle down! Settle down!" McGonagall bellowed but no one would listen. She turned toward the other teachers for help but none of them knew what to do. This wasn't like a troll lurking the dungeons or some brainless students threatening to expose the magical world, no. There was a muggle in the school and this was something no one had ever prepared for. McGonagall turned toward Snape while Will sat back down embarrassed.

Finally Snape rose from his seat giving the loudest, most authoritative sound, "WILL. YOU. ALL. SHUT IT!"

The hall once again fell to silence as they watched Snape seat himself again. McGonagall thanked him and continued. "As I was saying, Mr. Casper is a muggle, and so we have strict and special new rules regarding him. First. You _will_ respect him as a teacher. All of you. You will sit quietly in his class, behave, and do the work you are given. It is the behavior we expect you to give to all your teachers, but I felt I needed to make that clear. Second, as you know, Muggle Studies is now a mandatory class and you will not be expected the graduate without passing it. Third, is the most important. If I ever hear this man is hexed, cursed, or enchanted in any way, you will be expelled and escorted to leave the school grounds at once. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone simply stared at her, but McGonagall got her answer that way. She smiled, "Good. Now finish your dinner and off to bed."

Conversations and loud murmurings caught fire again in the Great Hall, all of them talking about the same thing. Hermione had finished her dinner a while ago so she decided to retire. She was quite exhausted, but Harry and Ron wouldn't let her get off that easily. They followed her to the common room, finding some students were already inside and talking about the same thing.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ron complained.

"You didn't let me explain," Hermione defended herself. "I was constantly interrupted."

"Are you both talking about our new Muggle teacher?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry gestured toward her just still baffled by the information, "Yes, but Ron's mad because Hermione found out hours before any of us did and she kept it to herself."

"No I didn't! I was going to tell the both of you, but I was interrupted," Hermione complained.

"Why would you do that?" Neville asked.

"I didn't!" she shouted.

Ron and Harry laughed at her. They both were just teasing her and she knew it too, but it didn't make her feel any less annoyed. They all laughed for a moment, letting each other catch their breaths. Suddenly the thought hits them, "Why would a muggle be asked to teach in a school for witches and wizards?" Ron asked.

"Who else more qualified to teach Muggle Studies," Harry countered.

"Okay, but why would a muggle _want_ to teach in a magical school." Ron fought back.

Harry raised his arms in the air, "Why not?"

Harry meant to be funny with sarcasm. Secretly he loved the idea of a muggle teaching at Hogwarts. He wanted to see the look on his face as he experiences the bizarre world of magic, because whatever face Mr. Casper will have, Harry already had it. He wanted to see what it looked like. Still, as much as Hermione wanted to join her friends in the fun, she couldn't shake the feeling, she needed to keep an extra eye on him. Just because they were properly threatened, did not mean there aren't students crazy enough to try and hurt him anyway. Maybe not most of the Gryffindors or Ravenclaws, and definately not any of the Hufflepuffs, but Slytherins were bullies to muggle borns. Merlin knows what kind of pranks they would pull on their new teacher, and Hermione wasn't just going to sit around and find out.

READER'S NOTE:

Shout out for tonygestable for being the first to review and give me a REALLY awesome question! You are awesome!

Also thank you all for reading this. Once again I hope I made the story clear and understandable. There is a deep kind of message in this story and I'm aware I'm not very funny, but I will try my best. I promise it will be funnier in the future. I have allot of jokes planned for this story as well as dramatic plot. Anway, love it, hate it, don't understand it... please.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"What Kind of a Man Are You?"

No matter how you looked at it, in the end it was Will's fault. This whole situation could have been avoided. Will knew that, but if he truely believed he would go through his first day unscathed, then he is mortifyingly naïve. Before class began, the twins with red hair introduced themselves. They weren't students but they said their names were Fred and George and that they were Ron Weasley's brothers. They claimed to have only come by to visit him when they heard the news.

Will was congratulated for the great honor, proudly saying that Hogwarts was one of the best schools and even though he was just teaching muggle studies, it would be an amazing and a more productive experience. It was very obvious that the two didn't know Will was a… well… not like them. Will knew this, but kept his mouth shut, attempting to be polite and patient. Two of which are traits, he's not very well practiced in. Also, this was the first time since he's been here, he was being treated like a normal person, so Will shook their hands and smiled at the two boys.

Like I said earlier, Will was a bit of a delinquent in his time, so he smelled trouble a mile away and boy were these two TROUBLE. They reeked in it as if already sweating the guilt.

So, this _was_ all Will's fault. He could have- no! He should have warned the two red heads but he was curious to what they would do. Above all else, it was his pride, to prove to everyone and mostly himself that he could handle any situation. Non-magical or not. Now, he waited with both boys in the Headmaster's office; the two of them were fidgeting and glancing back at him occasionally in shock.

"I don't expect you boys to understand the seriousness of the situation," McGonagall began while Will held the broken rib barely hanging on in his chest. Looking back, he couldn't help but smile. Since he's been here, he hasn't seen magic like that. It was just like what he read in books and he unexplainably felt a thrill rush through him, an old young rebellious feeling, which he was glad it hadn't disapeared entirely. He was laughing and it both horrified and relieved the Professor as she saw he was not entirely harmed, physically… or mentally.

Will put an end to his quiet laughter as she gave him a look, clearing his throat he tells her to continue. "As I was saying," she says turning her attention back toward the boys. "Hogwarts is undergoing in a very delicate experiment and I would like to give both you boys the benefit of the doubt but given your previous histories. I'm afraid that's not possible." McGonagall's eyes meet Will's again, "I need to know the whole story. So, what happened?"

His mind drifted back to this morning, after he met the Weasley twins and ignored their mental warnings.

...

(Earlier that morning)

Will has been a senior educator at his old school, for more than three years. That means he's used to teaching high school. He always wondered how different schools in Europe would be from schools in the United States, if there was a difference at all. His first impression from last night's dinner was a satisfying one, because magical, non-magical, America or Europe. It doesn't matter. Kids are still kids and they gossip, stread rumors, fall in love and break hearts. It made him feel confident to see things he was used to seeing. Still, he felt as if he misjudged Professor McGonogall and needed to apologise for it. Obviously she wasn't who he thought she was, but apologising isn't his strong suit. Understand it's not because he's too proud to do it, but because he was too embarrased to aproach her and admit of his immediate unfair conclusion.

He's happy he will be well taken care of, so he might as well return the favor later. For now, he walked into his classroom, and attempted to settle in. Despite the large windows, gigantic chalk board and never ending bookcase filled books (Damn they read allot), it was still just a normal classroom. There were desks and even a projector. Being a magical school, this was something he didn't expect and this kind of behavior went on until class finally began.

Hermione Granger kept two eyes on two particular non-students. Fred and George Weasley are nortorious for giving new teachers a 'proper' Hogwarts welcome. She watched the two as they snickered at eachother, obviously planning something big. Hermione rose from her seat but Ron immediately caught her by the arm. "If we don't do something your brothers could be in big trouble," Hermione fought.

"A harmless prank won't get them in trouble," Ron smiled at her. He gently pulled her back in her seat, but Hermione wouldn't stop.

"Didn't you hear McGonogall yesterday? Any kind of magic used on Mr. Casper and it's immediate explusion!"

"Lucky they aren't students anymore, isn't it?"

"That could be WORSE!" Hermione hissed in a whisper.

"Shhhhh!" Ron clapped a hand over her mouth as they watched the door open. Sure enough Will paced into the classroom, arms overflowing with books. The correct books. He tried looking for some in the book cases but found nothing _muggle_ related at all. He had to go to the library and carry them back himself. This was his eighth trip. Will looked around the room. He had to make sure his students actually came to class because it was so quiet. Impossibly it was more quiet then before the school bell rang. Also they all seemed so polite and good natured, smiles on their faces, and even angelic halos floated above their heads.

Sneaky little shits, Will thought to himself.

There was no way, no one wouldn't try to mess with a guy like him. He would mess with a guy like him. Will decided to just go along with it, because he saw Hermione sitting in the front. This young lady made a point to speak with him before class began, promising him that she'll keep an extra eye open, just in case some students wouldn't heed to McGonagall's warning. She stared at him with anxiety but Will knew, if whatever they were planning was dangerious, Hermione would have told him by now. So he just smiled and started class like normal.

"Hello and welcome to Muggle Studies," he smiled, "I am your new teacher Will Casper. Now before we begin I thought it would be best to go over some classroom rules."

Going toward his desk, he went to grab his lesson plan. That's when Hermione saw it and the Weasley Twins smiled devilishly, knowing their plan was now in full affect. From beneath his lesson plan was none other than a brand new Weasley Wheezes product that has yet to hit the shelves. They needed to test it on something and what better way than an unsuspecting teacher. What does it do you ask? Well sit back and enjoy the show.

Underneath his lesson plan was a little red napkin. Harmless to the naked eye, but to citizens of the magical world, it is common knowlege that the most innocent looking objects can be the most dangerous. It activates by touch and Will touched it. Hell, he was holding it, and all the students just squinted their eyes and leaned back into their chairs, bracing themselves for the impending chaos.

The napkin caught fire in his hands (literally might I add) and with great and unexpected fear in his eyes, he jumped backwards, dropping the papers, all of them burning and falling toward the floor. All expect the Weasley product. No. It shot fast from the air, like a bullet from a gun, and rammed Will into the chest hard. Will was thrown across the other side of the room, the wind knocked out of him, but that wasn't all. From there it flew up into the air, sparks and flames shot out from it and it grew, shaping itself and molding fire, orange, pink, purple and yellow into wings and horns. Now a flaming dragon, it's burning and unforgiving gaze was locked on the only muggle in the room. With a mighty fire breathing roar, the dragon swooped down, aiming towards Will as if he were a target and instinctively Will grabbed the heaviest book he could find and used it as a sheild.

Fire bounced off the book, leaving behind black spots and steam from the thick cover. Hermione jumped up, along with Harry and Ron.

"I told you this would go horrid!" Hermione snapped at Ron.

"I didn't know it would be this dangerous!"

"Its your brothers we're talking about! They always pull reckless and dangerous pranks-"

"Stop it, you two!" Harry scolded the couple, "That's not exactly important right now!"

The dragon swooped down again but this time Harry was ready to counter it. He held up his wand, speaking some kind of gibberish, Will couldn't catch. Another attack flowed out of the dragon's mouth, fire exhaling fire, and a white light spewed from Harry's wand. Suddenly the burning air impacted the light like a giant wave hitting an enomous rock wall and Ron recited a spell of his own, pointing his wand at the fire breathing beast. It did absolutely nothing, and seemed to make things worse. The dragon grew on it's own, and with his size so did his power. Instantly the students went into panic. It was all chaos.

Some students fought back while the two red heads looked as if they were trying to help, but again, the effort was useless, it seemed almost impossible. Then, the most unexpected thing happened, the flames seemed to be choking and sufficating and it shrank more and more untill it was nothing more than the red napkin once more.

It was Snape.

He was in the classroom now, with his wand extended, giving a well practiced disapproving glare, shaming the students into submission. Hermione, still sheilding Will, looked at him with great concern. "Mr. Casper!" she yelled, but he wouldn't respond. His heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's. Trying to catch his own breath, he struggled to stand as he held his throbbing chest tightly. It ached terribly. "Mr. Casper!"

"I-I'm fine!" he finally choked, "I'm okay!"

He could barely breathe, as if there was no air at all. Looking up at Snape who to an untrained eye, gave him a cold and uneasy stare, but Will knew he was looking at him with pitty and that wasn't okay with him. It was his pride, which made him feel this way, and Will couldn't control it. He immediately looked away, upon seeing it, because it was like a big, unspoken, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

...

(Back to the Present)

"Hogwarts is undergoing in a very delicate experiment and I would like to give both you boys the benefit of the doubt but given your previous histories. I'm afraid that's not possible." McGonagall's eyes meet Will's again, "I need to know the whole story. So, what happened?"

Will was frozen in his thoughts. He wasn't sure what to say.

The two red heads glance back sheepishly at him, with their father by their side as if they were children. Snape was also there. He seems to always be there when he was needed but Will knew there was a reason for it. I can't reveal that to you yet because we have a bigger problem lying infront of us and that is the war and struggle, Will is battling feircely. A place where time is no friend to him, a battle within his mind.

"Mr. Casper, who was it that placed the toy in your classroom?" Will didn't bother to look at the two boys, but he was thinking about them, because he knows they did it and this time he wasn't wrong.

What kind of a man would it make him, if he lied to McGonagall? Would she notice? Would Snape sell him out? Either way. If he tells her the truth, God knows what will happen to these boys, but if he doesn't, he could end up losing some trust between his co-workers. Something he's also not okay with.

"Mr Casper?"

McGonagall didn't understand. She wasn't enforcing such strict laws to be a tirant. She honestly cared for the man, the boys and her students. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. It was the reason she decided to keep him a secret, but she could not avoid telling the students. That's why she waited untill school started, so she can lay down the laws and make it very clear that Will was under protection.

Some of you may say that it is unnessiary and over the top, but there was once a time when Muggles and Wizards did live together. For a while it was a very peacefully time and Muggles even came to wizards for advice and information to learn, but it sadly wouldn't stay that way. Years after, magic was seen as an enemy and a threat, so there were wars which broke out untill the peace between the two races were over. These wars, which broke the bond between them, were sickening and vial. There was never a worse enemy or a more evil. Both showed their ugly sides through these wars and while muggles eventually lived and moved on, some wizards still hold on to the ancient histories with anger molding their hearts inside out. And these wizards, who remember, never forgave. And they never forgot.

That's why this was very nessisary, but Will was not that kind of man. He wasn't afraid of these boys. Sure they gave him a great scare, but that's because he wasn't ready. Now Will has seen the real magic first hand. Now nothing can surprise him, so that's why he decided to do what he did.

"No Professor," Will lied, "I have no idea who it was and I think we should just drop it."

"Mr. Casper!-" McGonagall fought.

"No please," Will interrupted, he held up a hand to silence her and it worked. "I am the teacher. I will find the student who did this and I will punish him or her, but I need you to leave this to me. Despite what you think, this is still my class, and these are my students. I can take care of it."

McGonagall took a deep breath. "Mr. Casper... they can't get any ideas that may make them believe they can get away with this kind of behavior."

"I understand."

"Then what will you do?"

She stares at him. Looking for the answer, but it looked like Will didn't have one, himself. He pauses for a moment thinking about when finally Will smiles.

READER'S NOTE-

Holy cow I was away for a while. Yes guys, for me that's a while. Now please forgive me, this was kind of lazy writing. I had just finished a very LONG week and I'm actually really tired, also during that week I had absolutely no time to write this chapter. I just hope it isn't as horrible as I see it and hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway comments, concerns or complaints? Please...

REVIEW!


End file.
